1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly to memory systems including semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories depending upon whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. Data write and/or read operations of the volatile memory devices may be different from data write and/or read operations of the nonvolatile memory devices. Various schemes have been researched to effectively access different types of semiconductor memory devices included in a single memory system.